onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urouge
Race He is from the same race as Enel and the priests... They have the wings that swoop down. The three races were idenitified during Enel's mini-series. I tried to explain that (no one listened then). One-Winged Hawk 07:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :It's true he's got the same type of wings like Eneru's men, however, it has yet to be specified if he's from Bilka. He may have come from another Sky Island for all we know.09:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :They all headed out from Bilka, Enel's homeland. Said so on their introduction story on how Enel came to Skypiea. Even if he isn't from Bilka, he is still Bilkan. One-Winged Hawk 09:53, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kinda confusing especially if one get's confused with the city on the moon and the Sky Island. Maybe its best to just say he's from a Sky Island as that's the only thing definite we got now.Mugiwara Franky 10:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thing is MF, your suppose to be able to tell the 3 races apart from their wings. The Shandians, Skypieans and Bilkans all have percific styles of wing. The Bilkans have the swept down look like Urouge, the Skypieans have a more Angel-like set of wings and the Shandians have a more rounded wing with, can't describe it any other way other then "dove-like". All I can say is their wings have larger rounded feathers then the Skypieans. The Bilkans are the easiest to identify. One-Winged Hawk 23:01, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Hmm, well, it was without actual text, so you may wanna wait awhile. --New Babylon 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::While his wings indicate he is a Bilkan, his lack of the Bilkan horns makes it perplexing. YTOfficer01 20:38 09 March 09 :::::Horns? --New Babylon 20:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The tanko image Can we not put this image as the main article picture? Its a litle small and uzy when "blown up" to coresponding proportions. We have to see that our pictures look good on the page as well as being placed corectly,etc. --New Babylon 00:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Powers / Devil's Fruit Since all of the Supernovae Captains (outside of Urouge) have a confirmed Devil's Fruit, I am convinced that Urouge has one as well. Ever since he was introduced I have suggested that he has the Revenge Revenge Fruit, allowing him to feed off of damage and convert that to his own power (which would make sense since if it was simply a muscle-enhancing power, then he would have activated it much sooner during his fight with the pacifista), but after discussing him again over at AP Forums, I realized he more than likely actually has the "Inga Inga no Mi" or "Karma Karma Fruit". It fits with his character and description perfectly, and I am pretty sure the word Karma is used for his attacks anyway. It is OBVIOUS that he has a power of some sort (not just Life Return) due to his comment about his change AND Hawkins' comment, so I would like to suggest that his power is, in fact, the Karma Karma Fruit. Inga means Karma, and is used in Urouge's attack names, making the name even more fitting. //brennen.exe 10:37, 13 March 2009 : This is not a forum, brennen. :/ --New Babylon 22:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :: Fooled me. What, with all the speculation and exaggerated fan-theory tossed into character bios. "(possibly from a Devil Fruit or Life Return)" <-- I was simply giving reason to knock out "or Life Return", which seems like ridiculous forum speculation anyway. Something like "(Likely from a Devil's Fruit)" would be much more fitting. In any case, this is the "Discussion" section for the article, so what else is this section for other than discussing the article? //brennen.exe 11:35, 13 April 2009 :::Hey Brennen, there are 2,000 pages here (coming up to 3000) we slip up between edits because of it, the reglaur editor here is a fan so fans tend to hype up things. On top of that, there are guidelines, but people have their wn way of doing things and every so often you get a conflict of opinions on the page. Though if you want to remove fan speculation, go ahead, so long as you make it clear "this is fan speculation" in the summary of the edit I don't think anyone would mind. Though I will agree with you, I did remove this stuff once before waaaay back when we first saw it. One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The idea that he gets powered up by the enemy's attacks and then "returns" the damage is pretty likely, but is also certainly speculation. It's pointless to include something like that. Anyway, all wikis are obviously filled with flaws, but not nearly as many as they start out with. Mistakes in other places don't justify mistakes in this one, so we just focus on fixing whatever we happen to come across. Kaidou 21:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I have a strange theory about Urouge's ability. What if it is a zoan type devil fruit "Giant giant fruit"? Sandrew 20:30, 29 May 2009 :Giants are regarded as just another race of man. One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Many zoan fruits have different models, so what about "Hito hito fruit, model: Giant"? Sandrew 20:41, 29 May 2009 :::To date, we have no confirmation there are human models. There was a filler paramecia fruit called Mini Mini no mi, that shrank a user. My guess that also leaves the idea open for size increaser. In regards to that, why would then need a zoan of a giant? One-Winged Hawk 21:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with the possibility of a size-increasing devil fruit, though since it's existence is not confirmed, it doesn't make a zoan giant devil fruit impossible. And we have no proof of that Chopper's hito hito fruit is the only model. Anyway it's just a theory. Sandrew 16:52, 30 May 2009 Why is everybody saying that its a devil fruit. it seems quite obvious that hes using life return. i mean, lucci was able to use life return to make himself smaller in his devil fruit form, so it should be possible for urouge to become bigger, right? Henrikjb3 22:38, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Urouge: a Monk? What's with Urouge is a "monk turned pirate"? He maybe just a pirate who liked the idea of monks, and chose that to be his theme (like Zeff chose to be a cook). Mixed with the "evil" of piracy, it would be called "Fallen Monk Pirates". It doesn't necessarily mean he used to be a monk. --Yatanogarasu 22:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I haven't looked at this page in a while... Ditto agreement. Its like presuming Law is a doctor, when all we can gather is his DF is responsible for his nickname. One-Winged Hawk 06:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Umm, first off. Fallen or depraved generally means former as in fallen angels. ::Second, Law's nickname is doctor but it isn't for sure that it comes from his DF technique.Mugiwara Franky 19:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Personality? Im kind of new to this but shouldnt he have a personalit section? Henrikjb3 01:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :True. But half the problem here is that well, he doesn't really have such a thing. He has the least amount of it of the Supernovas. Aside from the fact he smiles a lot... There was the reaction to Luffy's acts and... Erm... Yeah. One-Winged Hawk 06:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Well, it's obvious that he has a constant smile on his face even in the face of adversity or certain death, so maybe he's just a happy guy? xP I dunno, there's not a lot to work on, but I think it should be a notable personality trait that he has a constant grin. Subrosian 22:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) So what we are suggesting is that he has no personality, correct? He has displayed surprise to having to land on the island of lightning, and is constantly seen smiling. Could it also be argued that Basil Hawkins has no personality then? Pacifista15 04:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay I just removed a this paragraph: :"A point has been raised that Devil Fruits affect clothing as well as the user, while when Urouge increases his mass his shirt rips, so it is likely this ability is not a Devil Fruit. Zoro is also able to pump up his muscles and he is not a Devil Fruit user." It's entirely speculation, and even a bit incorrect. 2xN 16:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Urouge on the Devil Fruit Users Template Why is he on there? He's not been confirmed as a Devil Fruit user yet, so I think he should be taken off. Subrosian 22:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and took the liberty of removing him from there since that template isn't even on his page, either. Subrosian 22:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Relationship Section? Do we really need a relationship section with only one sentence that is quite honestly uninformative? "He's referred to as "High Priest" by his men." If no one does it first, I will delete this section. We could throw this sentence into the trivia but I honestly think it is irrelevant. Pacifista15|Talk|0:37 7/Sep/2011 UTC Possible reference? In the show "Vicky the Viking" (which is where Oda got the inspiration to write about pirates from), there's a character called Urobe (whether or not they have more in common is unclear since Urouge has had very few apperances in the series yet). Is this worth adding to the trivia section? OverrideOTO 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Nope.. Dont think so..